Secret Love
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Max comes back to Arcadia Bay after 5 years to attend Blackwell. Life will get interesting for Max and her best Friend Chloe. Anyway, read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided that I wanted to try a different type of genre and as you can tell I decided to do Life is Strange. In my story it will be a Max/Jefferson story, Chloe will stay alive but no time powers will come into play. Also, Rachel is still alive and dating Chloe but is like a little sister to Frank. Also instead of 20 years older than Max, I'm going to do 5 years older than her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange**

 **Chapter 1**

 **MPOV**

It's been 5 years since I left Arcadia Bay, I still have yet to contact Chloe to let her know I'm back. I should do it soon even though I'm terrified of what she would have to say after all these years. I have settled here at Blackwell Academy pretty good though there's the Queen Bitch Victoria who always makes fun of me and others. I was on my way to my favorite class I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Warren,

 **W: You should stop by the science lab sometime so I could show you something cool!**

 _M: Maybe later this week Warren._

 **W: I'll hold you to it**

Once I made it to photography class and as I walked in I noticed our teacher Mr. Jefferson was leaning against his desk while Victoria was all over him. I rolled my eyes at the sight because she thinks she would be able to get into his pants. I sat down at my table and pulled out my notebook, pencil case, and a camera. I was looking out the window when I heard Mr. Jefferson start teaching class.

Mr. Jefferson was a really awesome teacher and knows how to keep everyone's attention. As the class continued on I noticed the little things that Mr. Jefferson did like adjusting his glasses when he was annoyed. I know that many of the girls try to get with him especially Victoria. I had no interest in chasing him because learning from him was the best way and I may not like talking in class but I do try to impress him with my work. I knew that Victoria bitches about me but the thing is, I'm not sure as to why she would be jealous of me. Before I could continue with my train of thought the bell rang. I stuffed all my things in my bag and got up to head back to my last class of the day.

JPOV

After my last class has left for the day I couldn't help but notice the quiet girl, Max Caulfield I believe her name was. I noticed how she would look out the window and daydream a little but always come back to reality and take notes. I knew if she kept it up I would call on her more times than not. I was getting ready to sit at my desk to start grading papers when I saw come back. God, doesn't that girl get the hint? I sighed and wished I had an excuse to leave and not have to hear her try and flirt with me.

"Mr. Jefferson, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me tonight." Ms. Chase asked me. I sighed and looked at her with a slight glare.

"No, Ms. Chase, it's inappropriate to ask that of me. I need to leave for a meeting, I'll see you in class, Ms. Chase." I told her sternly.

I grabbed my computer bag along with the papers that needed grading then left. I didn't have to worry about locking the door since it stays locked when I'm not in there.

As I was leaving I heard some shouting, I went to investigate to make sure no one gets hurt when I saw Max being held against the locker with a boy holding her there.

"Warren, get the hell off me! I told you I'm not interested." Max said to the boy,

"Come on Max! All it is is a movie date with a little more in the night." Warren said. I don't know what happened but I wanted to punch that Warren for implying having Max as his tonight.

"Fuck off Warren! I told you I'm not interested! I care for you as a friend but I don't see us in a relationship let alone a sexual one!" Max yelled. I was proud of her for standing up to him but I saw his hand raise to strike her and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I went up behind him and grabbed his wrist,

"You should know never to raise your hand to a lady," I said to Warren. I looked at Max and moved my head to the side so she knows to leave. Max nodded and left while I told Warren that he has detention for almost hitting a fellow student.

MPOV

When Mr. Jefferson stopped Warren from hitting me I felt very grateful to leave the area and I decided to give Chloe a call. I just hope Chloe forgives me for not contacting her sooner. As soon as I made it back to my room, I pulled my phone out and called Chloe's house.

"Hello" came a voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"Joyce! It's Max, Max Caulfield" I said to her.

"Oh, Max! It's so good to hear from you after so long!" Joyce said sounding excited.

"Yea, I'm so sorry for not staying in contact with you guys'." I said sounding guilty.

"It's not your fault Max, now I'm sure you want to speak to Chloe so hold on a second." Joyce said to me.

"Yes, and thank you, Joyce". I heard some shouting and then grumbling and a harsh voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, it's Max," I said to her. I heard her suck in some breath and then she said,

"Meet me at the diner in two hours" she said then hung up. I gulped knowing she's probably pissed but hopefully all goes well.

 **Hey guys! So, I decided that Chloe would give Max a better back bone so I'm bringing her in early. Anyway, pm, review, follow, or favorite! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I nearly forgot I started this idea but I feel better continuing this story after updating Together Again and Bella's Secret Life Rewrite. Anyway, I am happy to present chapter 2 of Secret Love!**

 _ **Recap**_

 _ **When Mr. Jefferson stopped Warren from hitting me I felt very grateful to leave the area and I decided to give Chloe a call. I just hope Chloe forgives me for not contacting her sooner. As soon as I made it back to my room, I pulled my phone out and called Chloe's house.**_

" _ **Hello" came a voice I haven't heard in a long time.**_

" _ **Joyce! It's Max, Max Caulfield" I said to her.**_

" _ **Oh, Max! It's so good to hear from you after so long!" Joyce said sounding excited.**_

" _ **Yea, I'm so sorry for not staying in contact with you guys'," I said sounding guilty.**_

" _ **It's not your fault Max, now I'm sure you want to speak to Chloe so hold on a second," Joyce said to me.**_

" _ **Yes, and thank you, Joyce" I heard some shouting and then grumbling and a harsh voice answered the phone.**_

" _ **Hellow?"**_

" _ **Chloe, its Max," I said to her. I heard her suck in some breath and then she said,**_

" _ **Meet me at the diner in two hours," she said then hung up. I gulped knowing she's probably pissed but hopefully all goes well.**_

 _ **End recap**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Lean on Me that goes to Bill Withers**

 **Chapter 2**

 **MPOV**

I was still in my room waiting for the time to go by but I couldn't help but think that Chloe may hate me for not contacting her since I left after William passed away. I decided to grab my guitar and start strumming one of my favorite songs and sing out the tune to help calm down. I started to sing Lean on Me by Bill Withers,

 _Lean on Me_

 _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

 _We all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise_

 _We know that there's always tomorrow_

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend_

 _I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

 _'Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on_

 _Please swallow your pride_

 _If I have things you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of your needs_

 _That you won't let show_

 _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend_

 _I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

 _'Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on_

 _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _If there is a load you have to bear_

 _That you can't carry_

 _I'm right up the road_

 _I'll share your load_

 _If you just call me (call me)_

 _If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh(call me) if you need a friend (call me)_

 _If you ever need a friend (call me)_

 _Call me (call me) call me (call me) call me_

 _(Call me) call me (call me) if you need a friend_

 _(Call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me)_

When I was done singing I looked at the time and saw that I had an hour left before meeting Chloe at Two Whales Diner. I decided to go and catch the bus before it got too late to catch one and made my out to the bus stop. Once on the bus, I put on my music and just watched the scenery go passed at a quick paste. I was still very much nervous about seeing Chloe but hopefully, we can talk and she can forgive me. Once the bus got to my destination I got off the bus and looked around. This place has changed so much and I couldn't believe how the houses seem to just fall apart and the diner still looked how it did five years ago. I walked into the diner and saw Joyce serving a guy who looked like a truck driver. I just sat down in a booth and I took a quick look at the menu and saw I wanted coffee and then Joyce came over to me.

"Well look who decided to come to visit me, what can I get you, Max?"

"Hey, Joyce, I'll get coffee and then chocolate chip pancakes with over medium eggs," I said to her as she wrote my order down a punk girl came into the diner.

"Chloe, I see you came to see Max," Joyce said and I did a double take and couldn't believe that was Chloe. She had blue hair and cut it short and looks like she did it herself, a tattoo sleeve, and just has the who punk rock look going on.

"SuperMax, how are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm alright, though I just wanted to say I'm so sorry that I left in your time of need and I really tried to convince my parents to stay but they didn't want to hear it and forced me into the car. After that, they just kept me busy so I couldn't contact you and it took me getting a scholarship to Blackwell Academy to finally get in touch especially after almost being struck by someone I thought of as a friend." I said all at once and Chloe just looked at me and then Joyce came back with our food and I couldn't wait to dig in. I let Chloe think over what I said and then realized that Mr. Jefferson helped me with Warren and I just ran without saying thank you. I felt horrible but I knew it was his job to intervene but I still thought he at least deserves a simple a thank you.

"Alright, I forgive you, but you should know I'm not that innocent Chloe anymore," she said as she pulls out a box of cigarettes.

"Ok, I understand," I said quietly to her. Chloe looked me over and I saw she knew I don't have the self-confidence she does and I saw a glint enter her eyes.

"Max, I can tell your still painfully shy, what will it take for you to keep who you are but just gain that confidence you lack?" Chloe asked me. To be perfectly honest I didn't think about my confidence but I can tell she's right and I told her as much but added,

"I honestly have no idea Chloe, I'm known as the nerd/weirdo of the school," I told her. Chloe looked at me for a long time and then told me to meditate on why I'm so shy and slowly start to come out of my shell. I nodded to what she said and continued to eat my meal and we just talked about many other things and I heard her speak of a girl named Rachel more than once.

"Who's Rachel?" I asked her. Chloe paused for a second and then told me how she met Rachel and what has happened since she met her. I couldn't put my finger on it but there's something more between Rachel and Chloe.

"Wowsers, I am glad you had her to lean on when I was a jerk and left," I said to Chloe looking down at my plate and felt like I've been replaced in some way in Chloe's life but I knew she could have other friends but it still hurts to know she may actually never be my best friend forever.

"Max, I hate to say this in a public area so why don't we go back to my house?" Chloe asked me. I nodded and waved Joyce over for my check.

"It's all done Max, now go and have fun," Joyce said, I smiled at her and said,

"Ok, thanks Joyce" then we got up and Chloe walked over to an old rusty truck and got into the drivers' side. I followed soon after her and buckled up as she started to drive back to her house when we finally got to the Chloe parked the truck and then jumped out of the truck and went to her house. I followed her inside the house and up to her room, I noticed her room was a mess and she then jumped onto her bed.

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?" I asked her. She looks at me for a bit and then says,

"The reason why Rachel can't really replace you is that I'm dating her. The only reason why no one else knows is that her parents don't like anything abnormal but I try to encourage her to be who she wants to be not what her parents want her to be." Chloe told me, I was so shocked that I sat down and stared at her and then when she looked down I reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Chloe, it's alright to have a relationship with Rachel I just didn't realize you would be a lesbian is all," I said to her. Chloe looked me in the eye and then she nodded when she noticed I wasn't lying. After that, we spent the rest the afternoon in her room and she explained how her mom remarried and how much she hated David but I honestly think she thinks that David replaced William when that's not why Joyce remarried. I knew better than to tell Chloe that but I will try to get know him for her and Joyce. Before it got too late, Chloe drove me back to Blackwell and told me to text her whenever I wanted to hang out. I trudged up to my room and changed into my PJs and went a bed since I don't have classes tomorrow I don't need to worry about being awake early in the morning.

 **Here's the second chapter of Secret Love, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, pm me, follow, and favorite! Until next time!**


End file.
